madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Marble Jarhead/Trivia
|General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} Episode based *As Skipper points out, every single invention Kowalski has built has a tendency to blow up everything in a 5 mile radius, except the radioactive sardine bomb that is built to do precisely that. *The explosion leaves Private with a sardine stuck in his ear and a dozen more in Kowalski's. *Ms Perky, continuing to be a parody of Barbie dolls, apparently has a male counterpart with a passing resemblance to Ken. The Princess line of accessories, as well as the advertisement jingle actually telling people to waste more money on expensive and unnecessary accessories is also a lampoon at the Barbie line in general. ("So many shiny new things you could buy! Regular Ms Perky looks like garbage now!") Naturally, Rico fell for it. *Julien mistakes one of the Ms Perkys in the store for Rico's original Ms Perky, which Julien called Carlotta in Penguiner Takes All, whom he apparently now thinks of as an ex he wants to avoid, to Maurice's confusion. *Julien tells Maurice to fetch his questing pants, which are the silky pajamas from Wishful Thinking. *Mort tries to use glitter in place of boiling oil to defend the castle. It doesn't work. *During the one-sided negotiations with the male doll, Julien demands Ms Perky's hand in marriage and half the kingdom. In the end, he literally gets the doll's hand and the castle to himself. *The penguins play Stomp-the-Wombat again. Apparently, Marlene's never joined them before as seen from her unfamiliarity with the game rules, including sticking a card to your forehead, probably because the penguins usually already have 4 players. *The full extent of how insane Rico can get is explored again in this episode. Private points out that Rico is getting a reward for not being bad, as part of a punishment for blowing them all up, at which Skipper points out that its a miracle in itself that he does so. *If you thought Rico was insane in Kaboom and Kabust, his excitement at the new range of Ms Perky products and his rage mode over her loss makes that episode look like a walk in a park and positively fluffy in comparison. He works himself into a literally explosive excitement over the ad and tries to clamp himself to the TV in the former incident. In the latter, he runs into the room babbling at the top of his voice, destroys all of Kowalski's equipment, flips the whole table and sends everyone flying, smashed the marble jar and threw them around for a bit; then at the toystore, knocks a outward-opening drawbridge inward with a mallet, then proceeds to tear apart the male doll with his flippers and beak and threatens Julien with the doll's leg. As Maurice put it, that's just disturbing. *The adjoining room accessed through the large door in the main room of the HQ has appeared on many occasions, but this episode is the first time the audience gets a full view of it in one shot. The room itself is filled with loads of paraphernalia from Kowalski's experiments. *Antagonist(s): King Julien, Maurice and Mort. ---- Foul Ups, Bloops, and Blunders ---- Behind the Scenes ---- DVD Releases ---- RETURN TO |General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- Category:Epi-Trivia